


Please Leave A Message [Ereri]

by jeanmarcats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanmarcats/pseuds/jeanmarcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey! Eren here. Obviously you can't reach me right now.. Uh, I might be asleep or, in class, or.. Playing a video game. Or meeting a friend. I don't know. Please leave a message so I can call you back! Thanks!"<br/>Beep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Leave A Message [Ereri]

**Author's Note:**

> Highschool in the UK is called College.  
> Eren is 18. Levi is 23, Mikasa is 19.
> 
> I don't actually know where I went with this one-shot. Decide for yourself, I suppose XD

_"Hey! Eren here. Obviously you can't reach me right now.. Uh, I might be asleep or, in class, or.. Playing a video game. Or meeting a friend. I don't know. Please leave a message so I can call you back! Thanks!"_

_**Beep.** _

"Eren. It's Levi. You were meant to be at my house three hours ago, babe, tell me where you are. I'm worried. Don't worry me." Levi hung up. He'd left countless voicemails, at least ten. He'd called Eren as soon as he was five minutes late. Eren was never late to get to Levi's house.  _Never._

So he called again.

 

-

_"Hey! Eren here. Obviously you can't reach me right now.. Uh, I might be asleep or, in class, or.. Playing a video game. Or meeting a friend. I don't know. Please leave a message so I can call you back! Thanks!"_

**_Beep._ **

"Eren! It's Mikasa. Please call back, I'm really worried about you. You were meant to call me once you got to Levi's at four, remember? Call back. Love you."

Mikasa hung up. She'd left countless voice mails, at least eight. She'd called Eren as soon as he didn't ring her at ten past four. Eren never forgot to call. _Never._

So she called again.

-

__"Hey! Eren here. Obviously you can't reach me right now.. Uh, I might be asleep or, in class, or.. Playing a video game. Or meeting a friend. I don't know. Please leave a message so I can call you back! Thanks!"_ _

**__Beep._ _ **

"Eren, you fucking brat,  **answer me**. Now. It's been three and a half hours. Please, just.. Call me. Tell me you're alright," Levi's voice was breaking and tears were welling in his eyes. His next words were a bare whisper. "I love you." 

 

The next thing Levi did was call Mikasa. Surely she'd know where he was. 

The phone rung for a few seconds before she picked up.

"Eren?!"

"No. Levi." Levi's voice was broken, just like Mikasa's. "Have you heard from him?"

Mikasa was crying by this point. She wasn't even holding the phone properly. "N-No. Not since half two. You?"

Levi sighed. "No. I haven't heard from him since this morning when I dropped him off at college."

Mikasa paused for a moment, and then spoke again. "I can hear something in the background for you."

Levi nodded and frowned. "Me.. Too. Outside?"

"Yeah."

 

Not a second later, the door knocked calmly. Levi widened his eyes and rushed to the door, swinging it open. He was relieved. So relieved, that he cried and dropped the phone. He wailed and hugged Eren so tightly that it probably would have killed the younger male.

Eren panted and laughed a bit. "Sorry, my phone died and there was  _so_ much traffic on the road. It was ridiculous."

Levi pulled back and slapped Eren across the face. "You fucking shit. Tell me and Mikasa if your phone is going to fucking die. Fuck you."

The green eyed teenager laughed more warmly and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's forehead. "I'm sorry. I love you."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You thought he was gonna die, didn't you?
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you liked it anyway!
> 
> Tumblr: ttsousuke.tumblr.com  
> Instagram: @jeanmarcats


End file.
